It's just not fair
by SpirtHowler
Summary: If America was beaten by England in the American revolution and if Texas lost her fight for independence


_**It's just not fair**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

_**I'm doing America's revolution and then Texas's okay? It's a twist story of if the lost their revolutions.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**America and England**_

England stared America down as the rebellious teen panted in the rain. England was calm his face only slightly distorted as his army stood behind him the Americans with his colony were small only 26 of them not counting his colony. Americas' face contorted into anger "Hey Britain all I want is my freedom! I'm no longer a child, nor your little brother. From now on consider me independent!" he yelled England shook his head "You idiot you never see anything through to the end your _my_ colony, _my _land" he spoke the rain pouring around them seemed louder than ever.

America gave a battle cry and lunged forward England lost composure gasping and moving back blocking the boy's bayonet with the handle of his musket. He shoved forward catching America off guard and getting the end of wood shoved into his gut. He let go falling to the ground on his butt mud staining the white cloth noticeably. His fen swarmed around him firing at the rebel army. Screams of surprise and hasty firing back was heard but all England could concentrate on was the colony beyond him. "You know just the right ways to get in to trouble. First the Boston Tea party now this. Surely America you would heave learned by now" he shook his head.

_America was buzzing with excitement the sneak attack was going to be great! They would show England! But they knew they had to be disguised well enough so that no one would know they were colonist (or colony) and think they were the angry Natives of this land. America had his Native American disguise with him in the bag by his side but England was here. Visiting from England, now that America was older he could be left alone and England could go to his home more often to do the work he needed to. America was quick to take advantage of this. _

_Exploring his lands and home and finding out about the rebellion. He was quick to find the people and they were quick to accept him knowing his true identity. He was now part of what would later be called the Boston Tea Party. But getting past England would he the tricky part. England knew the colonies were getting rebellious and was watching America closely for a change in temperament that would normally be seen in a country or colony when their people become restless. But he found nothing so he wasn't to worried. America started to slink down the steps trying to be normal looking. _

_He reached the door when England's voice caught his attention "America? What are you doing?" England was standing "I'm going to George's house" he responded "With out telling me?" he tilted his head. "I told you" he persisted putting up his normal fight "No America you didn't" he narrowed his green eyes "I totally did you just forgot cause your so old!" America laughed "I shouldn't let you go any where for that" England growled "Sure you can Old man you know I'm joking!" he laughed heartily wishing things could be perfect between them and that the King wasn't such an ass. "I suppose run along be back before midnight" he shooed his colony off. _

_America grinned when he heard the door shut behind him and ran down the street like he really was heading to George's house in case England was watching before hanging a left and circling back towards the docks. Meeting the other men he changed into the costume and had ash smeared onto his face like war paint he would have to hope no one saw his crystal clear blue eyes. As they bordered the boat he helped in the tipping of crates his anger flooding from the Boston Massacre. _

_He heard shouts as they continued once the crates were all dumped they began to flee running as redcoats approached. America cut through the forest and to the tree outside his window he spotted a redcoat by his door talking to England. Hiding he watched England nod and walked down the street. Running inside he changed his clothing and hid his Native American costume. When England entered his bedroom his face was furious. "America you were not at Georges house" he told not questioned his colony. _

_He stayed silent looking at England like he was crazy England snatched his hand some tea bags had ripped the herbs on his hands "You were part of that!" he yelled angrily "AMERICA" he grabbed him as he tried to run smacking his backside harshly "You are in much trouble. Stay in this room and if you leave… if you leave you will severely regret it" England then stormed out of the room. America regretted leaving the room but **never** regretted the best tea party in history. _

"You know me always getting into trouble" America tried to push him self up but was forced back down by England's foot. "America." He growled "What? I want to be free you wouldn't listen we will be free England just you wait!" he clawed at his leg "No America you will not. Your mine, little brother" he let America up to see the war end. All the colonies failure to be free in the end it was pointless bloodshed. The colonies had surrendered there was nothing left for them but English rule. "no. No. No!" America slammed his fist into the mud sobbing.

"no that's not fair! Not fair! It's just not fair!" he cried "This is why you listen and respect you elders America" England shook his head "I hate you!" his brother yelled angrily. "You say that a lot and in the end you never meant a word out of that foolish loud mouth of yours" England shook his head.

'_I hate you England!" little America screamed banging his fists against the floor of the house. His tantrum was nothing new to the British man who watched with little interest. The child wasn't aloud to go outside because it was raining. He could get dirty and/or sick. "America stop this imminently" England growled "No! I wanna go outside!" he screamed some more "Alfred!" he yelled grabbing the squabbling child and swatting his backside several times the boy was silent "Well America?" England looked at the boy. "I'm sorry England"_

"Your not fair! It's just not fair!" the boy continued to solve as he and his army were escorted. England watched America carefully from the bedroom door as America slid off the muddy bath uniform. "Do you have anything to say for your self?" England stared down to the boy in mans clothing. "It's just no fair" the boy whispered. "not fair at all" he glanced back at his caretaker "It never is America. That's how you win" England sighed gently massaging the sore muscles of his brother.

**I believe that even though England would be mad he would still be gentle with America. Because he's his brother stay tuned for Texas's revolution next.**


End file.
